Take my mind off things
by chibiheartluster
Summary: Total Drama World Tour. Noah and Cody are together. But no one but them know. Except maybe Izzy of course. They meet in the jets restroom and they havent seen much of each other since TD's hiatus. lemon yaoi noah cody


Total Drama World Tour had only just begun. But Cody felt like he was going crazy. Not only did he have to be in a team of all girls, Team Amazon, but he also had to be glued to his apparently crazed super fan Sierra. She just wouldn't leave him alone. No matter where the brunet went, their she was. Though she was without personal space and didn't seem to realize Cody had his own he would have figured it a sweet deal part of the time.

If nothing had happened between him and a certain sarcastic know it all during total drama island and while he had spent his time at Playa Des Losers. Cody had gotten to know Noah really well. Though the darker brunet was irritable towards him at first, it didn't take long for them to really hit it off. Cody always caught himself just thinking about or staring at Noah. And so did the brainiac.

And as it usually goes one thing led to another. Cody had always figured that Noah was gay. Not because of the accidental spoon and ear kiss at the Awake-a-thon. Well kind of because of that. But the way he acted and talked. Cody just didn't realize that he himself could like another guy until Noah bluntly pointed it out for him.

So now they were secret boyfriends. Though it probably wasn't a secret to Izzy. When she had the time she would pop up and ask Cody why he wasn't around Noah.

Cody would try and deny it because he and Noah had agreed to keep it quiet until they were completely out of Total Drama. But he was a terrible liar. And he could see that she knew it.

The sweet geek couldn't help but turn a shade of pink when he thought about some of the things he and Noah had done at Playa Des Losers. And right now he was thinking about that.

It was dark and peaceful in the first class room of the rickety plane that the cast rode in for the show.

Well almost except for Sierra's slumbering giggles right in Cody's ear. Most likely she was having a dream about him. Was it any surprise that she chose to sleep next to him too.

He fidgeted out of the way when her head tried to lull on to his shoulder. He didn't want her grabbing him when he was prepared to leave for the bathroom. He just needed his phone to vibrate and he could go.

Staring at the dark and pretending he was asleep was making Cody nervous. But his prayers were answered when he felt his cell shift a dozen times in his pocket. He quietly sifted it out and made sure to open it half way, so as to awake it to see the screen and keep the light from waking anyone.

From: Noah

"Hey I'm here. Are you coming?"

Cody smiled big enough that his small beaver like over bite poked out.

To: Noah

"Yea I'm on my way.:)"

Cody carefully shut his phone and looked around the room. Courtney, Gwen and Heather sat on the other side of the aisle. Though they were in different rows they were turned the same way facing the windows. He looked back to Sierra. Thankfully she had turned the other way and somehow had gotten her mitts on one of Cody's extra shoes.

He rolled his eyes. He really needed to get a padlock for his suite case as long as she was here.

But Cody quickly shrugged it off and rose from his seat. Making sure to tiptoe he made his way to the entrance and exit of the first class.

Leaving with out so much as a sound he opened his phone again to find where he was going. He walked down a few hallways, through the dining area and up to the small single bathroom they went to, to confess how they felt during a challenge.

The brunet looked around once more before lightly knocking on the door. And in a pattern he found appropriate that Noah would realize it was him.

When the door slid open Cody was greeted with low light and a smirking Noah.

"Was that your secret knock? Is this our boys only clubhouse now?" Noah stated with humorous sarcasm. Meant to be funny mostly to him and make Cody blush and fidget from an obvious tease.

"N-No. I just thought it made sense. Didn't it?"

Noah laughed lightly. Which was something he didn't do often. At least not around the others. "Yes boy scout it made a lot of sense."

Cody knew Noah was only messing with him. His sarcasm was what everyone knew and didn't mind much anymore. Unless he was using it to show how stupid he thought something or someone was.

Noah latched on to Cody's wrist and pulled him in.

The short scrawny boys fell in to the bathroom. With Noah against the wall, arms wrapped around Cody's waist.

Noah wasn't one for cuddling. Or showing a lot of caring emotion for that matter. But with Cody he felt like he could be himself and show a softer side. Only in the presence of said geeky brunet. And with the time they hadn't been able to be around each other since Total Drama went on hiatus, Noah wouldn't hide or lie that he craved Cody's touch.

Cody just laid against the slightly taller teen for a few moments. His head slumped against Noah's shoulder in the crook of his neck. He felt his whole body relax. He hadn't even known how stressed he was. But it made sense. Though his team had won twice, being around those arguing girls and Sierra made him feel like that camel in Egypt had run him over a few times. But being here he felt no burden.

Cody breathed in a sigh of relief and smiled. Noah smelled like almonds.

Though Cody's quite time ended when he pulled back to look at the bathroom mirror. He had completely forgotten about the camera.

Noah seemed to realize his panic. "It's fine. Chris actually allows the cameras to be turned off at night. And just in case I covered it with a towel I found in the luggage room."

Cody smiled. "Thank god. I would have freaked if you hadn't known that. How did you know?" Cody asked with sweet curiosity.

Noah felt his insides flop when he met those innocently alluring blue-green eyes. But he acted like it was no big deal. "Honey, it was only natural that I find out. Having worked as his secretary. I've made some connections. I was informed on everything that goes on, on this piece of junk." Noah showed partial loathing at the thought of working for the hair caring, self loving and crazed host. But even just fetching coffee for Chris McClain could get you somewhere on the celebrity social ladder.

Cody seemed to be in awe. He was usually impressed easily. But he couldn't help laughing. He leaned in closer to Noah. His lips hovering under the darker brunets. "Noah you really are a know it all."

Noah rolled his eyes but smirked. "Guilty." He could see what Cody was aiming for. So he leaned in and met perky, pale lips with his own tan ones. Noah was quick to run his tongue along Cody's bottom lip and deepen the kiss.

Cody moaned into the lip lock. A familiar shiver ran down his spine. It felt like a pleasurable amount of electricity spread throughout his body until it reached his toes. His fingers curled and tightened themselves up in Noah's vest. The affectionate geek could feel tan fingers brushing against the back hem of his shirt before sneaking under to slide over creamy, white skin.

"N-Noah." Cody gasped between breaks for breathing.

Noah flipped them around. Now Cody was against the wall. The know it all just barely looming over him with a khaki clad leg between his jean ones. He began licking and sucking his way down Cody's neck. Stopping at the junction between his neck and shoulder to leave an impressive hickey.

When he was done with that Noah slid his hands around from Cody's back and up front to push his shirt up.

Cody pulled himself out of his clouded pleasure to help pull his own shirt off. Taking off the layers in one slightly clumsy swoop. Since they almost got caught on the light brunets ears. His usually neat hair was mussed. But Cody didn't care. He smiled at Noah with his cute beaver bite and the mocha teen flushed lightly.

Noah carefully took a hold of Cody's jaw and turned his head to the side.

Cody whined and bit his lip when he felt Noah lick, nip and suck on his earlobe. Just the action reminded Cody of their first accidental moment at the Awake-a-thon. His cheeks burned a brighter red.

Noah pulled back and Cody wrapped his arms around his shoulders for another kiss.

It grew more heated as the minutes passed. Noah slicked his tongue across Cody's and earned a delightful moan. Pale fingers wrapped themselves in the dark hair by his neck. He slid his own hands down to Cody's pants and rubbed through the material. Cody's excitement was obvious by the feel.

"Ahh Noah." Cody pulled away to breath between the sloppy kiss.

"Cody take your pants off and sit on the counter." Noah mumbled between a few more kisses along the sweet geeks jaw.

Cody nodded and pulled back. He slid his shoes off with ease and unzipped his jeans. After taking them off he braced his hands on the counters edge and pulled himself up until his cute little boxer clad but rested on it. His blue-green orbs watched with excitement as Noah took care of his own shoes and layer of shirts. Then went his pants and they were equally bare.

Noah grabbed Cody's knees and pulled him out farther off the counter to get better access. The darker brunet got on his own knees and came equal height with Cody's crotch and the restroom counter. He looked up through his swiped over bangs at Cody. The other teen was trembling with anticipation.

They hadn't had this much contact in a few months. Though Cody did make sure to send a text or email every week or two they both had been too busy with their new lives after Total Drama Action.

Noah licked his lips and made sure Cody saw. The gesture made the boy gnaw at his bottom lip.

Noah slipped his fingers past the hem of Cody's shorts and pulled down. He smirked at the site of Cody's already dripping erection.

Cody burned but sighed at the release from his confining boxers. Though his body seized up when Noah's hand wrapped around it and his hot mouth engulfed it.

"Uhh Ngh-oah."

Noah hummed lightly as he sucked. Stroking his hand up and down he flicked his tongue over the tip and proceeded to pull Cody's boxers all the way off.

Cody noticed and rose his hips off the counter. With only slight difficulty since Noah didn't stop the use of his mouth, Cody's shorts hit the floor.

Noah pressed on Cody's inner thighs to spread his legs wider.

The lighter brunet obliged and Noah pulled away for a moment to look at the contents of the bathroom counter. He saw some hand lotion and with one hand managed a squirt of the sweet smelling substance. After spreading it evenly on his fingers Noah went back to busying his mouth.

When Noah placed one finger against Cody's entrance he jumped. "C-Cold." Cody whispered. Noah smirked and continued on. When that first finger entered Cody stiffened slightly. I didn't hurt. Just always felt weird. But not unpleasant.

Still gnawing at his bottom lip Cody managed to keep down more of the louder sounds that tried to wrench from his throat. So as not to awake people to what they were doing. It was a lot harder than any other time since it had been a while. Cody had to muffle a strangled moan with his hand when Noah pushed in that second finger and began bobbing his head.

Noah's fingers scissored and stroked Cody's inner walls until they found what he had been looking for. One press against a certain bundle of nerves and Cody was writhing on the counter.

The sweet geek had tangled one of his hands in Noah's hair. While the other held the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles had turned bone white.

Noah thrust into that spot a few more times to give Cody a bit more pleasure while he entered that third finger.

"Mmnoah."

Though the pleasure covered most of it up Cody could still feel that small twinge of mixed pain as he was stretched just a bit more. He couldn't take it anymore. Cody wanted Noah NOW.

And Noah was feeling impatient as well. He hadn't been touched yet and he was still confined in his boxers. Then he felt Cody stroke at his hair a few times. He pulled away and looked up to see Cody's blue-green eyes glazed over. They stared at him with want and need.

"Noah please." Cody begged.

Noah's brown eyes darkened and he licked his lips. He slid his fingers out, which was answered with a small whine from Cody and rose to his feet. He pressed a hand to Cody's chest, having him lean back on his elbows.

Cody watched as Noah released himself from his boxers. With a slight groan he rubbed the last of the lotion over his member. Noah lined himself up putting one of Cody's leg over his shoulder and the other around his hip.

"Just relax."

Cody simply nodded and let out a large but shaky breath.

In that instant Noah slowly pushed in. Noah groaned at the intense heat. He let out a calm breath and stood still a moment for Cody.

Cody winced at a slight twinge of pain. But relaxed. Breathing in and out a few times he felt himself calm down. His hands and toes which he hadn't known were curled, unclenched.

"O-Okay Noah."

Brown orbs met blue-green before Noah began.

The tan teen pressed his hands against Cody's hips and gouged his readiness. Pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in.

Cody moaned quietly.

Noah took that as his queue to really start and began anew. He started a quick series of thrusts. Having memorized where that bundle of nerves was Noah rocked hard into it.

They both groaned in pleasure.

Cody pulled Noah into another kiss as he pushed back against the thrusts.

Noah caught most of half loud garbled moans that Cody released in the lip lock.

The lighter brunet nearly lost it when he felt Noah's hand wrap around his forgotten erection. That deliciously warm hand the sweet geek had experienced quite a few times before moved in time with each thrust.

It grew more intense as they went on. Sweat and heat pooled between them. The wet sound of their bodies meeting rung in Cody's ears, making it all the more pleasurable. Cody's teeth dug into his bottom lip so hard he swore he could taste blood. He felt tears well in his eyes as he almost couldn't take anymore. Cody groaned at the slight contrasting pain of his skin sticking to the counter from his perspiration.

"Ah-god Noah! F-Faster please." Cody could already feel a tight tingling sensation below his stomach.

Noah obliged and sped up feeling he was nearing his end as well. The deep throbbing heat around him was becoming too much. A hot ball had settled in his stomach and was about to burst.

Half a dozen more thrusts and they both came. White splattered across their stomachs. In that instant Noah felt Cody tighten around him and he was done. Cody felt the warmth fill him up.

They pulled each other into one more kiss to muffle their cries.

After a few minutes the know it all pulled out and laid across the loving geek to regain their composure. Small twinges and spasms of left over pleasure made their bodies twitch and pull any remaining sounds from their throats.

Cody let out another sigh of relief. "That really took my mind off things." He said with his nervous laugh but a happy satisfied grin. His light brunet hair slightly curled and stuck to his face but it didn't bother him.

Noah lifted his head to look at him. "What was on your mind besides me and the sex?" Noah said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow implicating something.

"Oh n-nothing. Just it's really stressful being on team Amazon. Courtney, Gwen and Heather do nothing but fight. And Sierra NEVER leaves me alone!"

Noah had to stifle a snicker on Cody's emphasis of the crazed Cody super fan. And how fast he was able to regain composure from what they had just finished only a few minutes ago.

"Oh? And how is Miss stalkerlicious?" Noah's tone was bored but amusingly interested.

Cody rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face while crossing his arms. "Don't ask. After the pinball challenge I found her gum in my ear. I think she put it there on purpose."

Okay. Noah had to admit that was gross. He pecked Cody on the chin then rose to stretch and grab his boxers. He would have rather laid about like the lazy genius he was but there was really no time for it."Well she wanted you to have a part of her." Noah made a face and batted his eyes.

Cody immediately sat up. "That's not funny. If she had a mind too she might cut something off and give it to me."

Noah chuckled. "Or cut something off you." He looked the light brunet up and down when he said it.

Cody paled at the thought. But he pushed the instant fear away and grabbed for his own shorts. Slipping them and at least his pants on.

And Noah had done the same.

Cody sat against the restrooms wall and pulled his knees up.

Noah slid down next to him.

And Cody let his head meet with Noah's tan shoulder. His fingers found their way to the I.Q's arm and lazily drummed and tickled over the tanned flesh.

"Scratch that part about no time." Noah thought. He really didn't care at the moment. His eyelids were already starting to feel heavy.

"Hey Noah?"

The darker geek jumped at the sound of his name, almost not expecting Cody to speak up because it had grown so quite. But he tended to talk quite a bit if you got him on a subject. Something Noah sometimes found amusing. Other times annoying when he was trying to read.

"Yes?" He chose to finally answer.

Cody seemed hesitant on answering himself but finally spoke before Noah chose to just fall asleep then and there.

"I-I know you're not one for sentimentalism or like sweet stuff I guess, but I missed you a lot. Just thought I'd let you know."

Noah glanced downward with a slightly surprised and quizzical look on his face.

Cody looked at him with embarrassment obvious on his usually pale cheeks. He was biting his bottom lip and had his eyebrows pushed together like a puppy who figured they'd done something wrong.

Noah could feel his own visage darken at the sight of that look. And mentally cursed innormalities in the planes bad food for the odd twist in his chest. Besides feeling odd Noah managed to pull his sarcassitic bit mildly pleased face. Even being as smart as he was Noah couldn't comprehend how Cody was able to fail miserably at so many things, be over confident and even be humble enough to put others before himself. Like when he helped Gwen and Trent get together, though Noah had seen that as a proverbial train wreck from the beginning.

But back at the matter at hand Noah did what he thought was best. He grabbed a firm grip of Cody's face and placed a chaste kiss on perky lips. His smile turned actually genuine and he rested his head back against the wall.

Cody's face burned and he blinked a few times as if he was still comprehending what just happened. Which he was. We can't all be geniuses like a certain know-it-all. When he figured Noah's action meant he missed him as well Cody felt a goofy grin pull at his mouth while he bit his bottom lip again. He happily rested his own head on Noah's shoulder once more and felt his eyelids begin to droop.

A sudden series of knocks at the restroom confessional's door caused both boys to jump from their relaxed and happy moods. Cody surprised while Noah looked more irritated.

"Oooh Coooddy. Are you in there?"

Cody felt his stomach drop and looked to Noah. His expression was obvious of what he was thinking.

Sierra.

Noah was annoyed now. He hadn't let it show that the girl spooning over Cody bothered him a little. But now this was ridiculous. He gestured for the object of Sierra's affection to hide behind the door.

Cody wanted to know what Noah was planning to do but the darker brunet simply told him, "Stay quiet". Noah grabbed the layers of his shirts that he had taken off at once and slid them all back on.

Noah opened the door. Their stood magenta hair, tan skin, Cody obsessed Sierra.

The look she had on her face was a disappointed but mostly surprised one.

Noah knew on the inside he was very annoyed. But with his sarcastic attitude he would fake anything to get Sierra to go away.

"Oh hi Noah. I didn't know you were in here. Have you seen Cody?"

"Why no Sierra I haven't." Noah made his tone as hard as possible for Sierra to understand. It sounded like he didn't. But in a way it did, like he was messing with her. And he was. But he didn't want to be an ass. At the most part she was harmless.

"Well if you do will you tell me?" She didn't really seem to be fazed.

"Of course." Noah smiled.

"Thanks ever so much!" She squealed. Then turned around and continued looking for Cody.

Noah closed the door. "No way in hell." He muttered under his breath. He looked to Cody to see he had relaxed.

"Thanks Noah." Cody came close and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Mmm, I didn't want to be a bitch. She's crazy but mostly harmless."

Cody was a bit skeptical. "Yeah I guess."

"Okay you better go now. She's probably not back in first class, so you can get there and pretend to sleep when she gets back."

Cody smiled with his cute beaver bite and laughed. "Noah I didn't know you cared so much."

Noah flushed and looked the other way. He couldn't think of anything sarcastic or even a proper come back.

Cody threw everything on and gave Noah one more quick kiss before leaving.

It was a few more minutes after Noah had arrived at his own class on the jet. The lousy class with uncomfortable wall seats and a snoring Owen.

When he sat down his Phone buzzed. He flipped it open half way.

From: Cody

"Had a great time:) Luv u g night. XOXO"

Noah burned.

To: Cody

"Your acting like a girl. Luv u 2 sweet dreams."

Noah closed his phone while letting out a shaky breath. His heart was pounding in his ears. The know it all set his head on the lumpy seat. But for once it wasn't so uncomfortable. Cody was right about getting things off his mind. Though his worries seemed to only be about psycho Sierra and his bickering team, the same was for Noah. Unbeknownst to the light brunet and something Noah would never admit, the I.Q was afraid that their time apart would cause Cody to become uninterested in him. And maybe even do the crazy thing of being with Sierra because she obsessed over him so much. But because of their get together and Cody's little declaration of love Noah thought otherwise and felt more at ease than he ever imagined possible. He smirked before lulling into a very relaxing slumber.


End file.
